A Beastly Tale
by DreamingPoet1988
Summary: Complete- Jaspers mother left the day he was born after realizing he had his fathers "disease". Jaspers father never wanted his son to bore his disease; Edward is a spoiled selfish boy. Full summary inside. Boy/Boy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a repost. When I went to add another chapter today I ended up deleting it so I have changed and fixed this story up and now I give you the new and improved ch 1. **

**Summary: Jaspers mother left the day he was born after realizing he had his fathers "disease". Anthony Edward's parents never had time for him, though they gave him everything money could buy. Jaspers father never wanted his son to bore his disease; Anthony Edward is a spoiled selfish boy. How will these two meet?**

**This is a cross with twilight… Also has the books Beastly by: Alex Flinn and Growing Wings by: Laurel Winter, I own nothing recognizable in these books.**

**Warning this is a boy/boy story, don't like don't read. Rated M for future chapters and just to be safe.**

**Edward will be called Anthony or Tony for a short period of time...**

**This chapter has been beta'd by RockinThatAfroPic**

**Chapter 1**

**Edward (Anthony/Tony) POV-**

My name is Anthony Edward Masen, Tony to my friends. I'm from a wealthy family in a small town located in Washington. Anthony Paul Masen, my father, is my only living parent. He's currently out of town, which is a usual thing for him, because he is the best lawyer in the state. His work is his main priority while I am more of an accessory, since he is not physically there to take care of me; he shows me he cares through the power of his bank account. Am I upset about it? No, it is what it is.

Currently I am driving to school and with a town this size everything is built close together, so like always it doesn't take me long to get to school. The school system is so monotonous, you really don't have to do anything but go through the motions of paying attention and speaking when called upon. Surprisingly my history, ceramics, literature, and statistics classes all go by pretty quickly and now I'm counting down the minutes to lunch, the only thing that makes the school day bearable.

As soon as the lunch bell rings I shove my way through the brainless cattle-like herd of students to meet up with fellow football player Emmett Cullen and his cheerleader girlfriend Rosalie Hale. Between the three of us, we ruled Forks High School.

"Tony!" Jacob Black grins as grabs my hand and pulls me towards him, clapping me on the back in the classic man hug fashion. "Dude, party at your place tonight?" he asks as we join the other football players and cheerleaders for lunch.

"You know it" I say, flashing him my signature grin. "Just make sure that weird kid Seth doesn't come. The little runt follows you around like a lost puppy, it's pathetic."

At the age of eighteen, I had long mastered the art of manipulation to get everything I wanted. I'm the king of this small town school and I enjoy every minute of it. Every single teacher thinks I'm "so polite", even the parents of other students tell their kids to "be more like Anthony". My peers are all a bunch of kiss ups; they'll do whatever it takes to get on my good graces. But I liked it that way, I liked being in control.

"Hey watch it!" Paul yells as a girl trips and almost dumps her lunch on him.

She says nothing as she picks herself up off the cafeteria floor and lifts her eyes to mine. Her eyes are unlike any color I have ever seen before; they are these deep pools of melted silver. They are so deep and so expressive that I can feel myself drowning in them as her eyes pierce my very soul. Once she rights herself, she turns and runs from the room. It was then that I noticed the laughing; I had been so captivated by that mysterious girl and her penetrating gaze that the world had pretty much disappeared around me, weird.

"So that's the new kid" Rose says as she starts picking at her salad again. Why girls think a salad counts as a meal, especially one with only lettuce and no dressing? I'll never understand. "The girl is a freshman and tried out for the squad, Alice is her name. I can't believe this girl even tried out, I mean, have you seen her muffin top and frumpy clothes? There was no way in hell she was going to be a part of my squad! I mean the girl has talent, but have you seen her? She looks like she doesn't belong with us, right girls?" Rose asks. Then the gossiping gets worse, as every cheerleader jumps in with their own comments about her: like her hair is too choppy and short, she doesn't have money, and she could afford to lose more than ten pounds. They went on and on listing everything wrong with the girl. The guys and I said nothing, only laughing at the right moments; I mean the girls were right that Alice did not fit into the criteria the other cheerleaders possessed.

"Good thing you didn't let that whale in then" I say as I finish off my food, setting my teammates into fits of laughter about the name I just gave her.

"Whale… Alice the Whale!" Emmett laughs. For the rest of lunch Alice is no longer the focus of conversation, as we start talking about all the different things to do tonight at my party.

Biology class is my last class of the day and also the worst. I get stuck working with the school weirdo, Jasper Whitlock. His clothes are always baggy and dirty, and he is skinny, freakishly so. His dirty blonde hair is always wild and hanging all over, it looks like never bothers to comb it; I wouldn't be surprised if he has lice. However the strangest thing about Jasper Whitlock is that he is a senior in high school but only sixteen years old. With all things considered he obviously he doesn't belong in our school, and I'm not happy to be stuck with him as a partner for our project.

"Anthony, when would you like to work on the project?" Jasper asks, looking over the assignment sheet we had just received.

"Well um," I stumble over my words as I look into his eyes, noticing how beautifully blue they are.

I'm openly bi though I tend to lean towards the male body.

Before I can make a fool of myself I look away from Jasper.

"I don't know." I practically yell as I jump out of my chair right when the bell rings.

I ignore Jasper as he calls my name, instead I jump in my car and speed off to the store for party supplies, before heading home.

**~~~Line Break~~~Line Break~~~Line Break~~~Line Break~~~**

"Mr. Masen, how was school?" Emily asks as I enter the house. She is a young woman in her thirties that dad hired to take care of the house, her husband Sam work**s** at the small auto shop in town that we also own. The auto shop had belonged to my grandfather and when he died it passed to his only child, my mother. Father keeps it open only because it was something my mother loved. Both Sam and Emily are from the nearby reservation, but they now live in our guest house because my dad did not want me to be alone too much.

"School was school" I say as I throw my jacket by the coat rack. "By the way friends of mine are coming over tonight" I yell as I run up the stairs two at a time knowing Emily would try to talk me out of it, she hates that I host parties all the time.

The party is well underway by 7:30. Thankfully, Emily and Sam had retired to their own house long before the guests arrived.

At 8:00 the doorbell rings.

"Pizza's here!" I shout running towards the door.

"That will be $51.20" A young man says as I open the door. I can't help the gasp that escapes me when I notice the delivery man is Jasper from school.

"Hey it's the weird kid." Jacob says as the others come to grab the pizzas, though now they are all staring at Jasper.

"Tony, don't even pay him. What a waste of space he is" Rose laughs out and I quickly join her laughter as I hand Jasper $51.20 exactly.

"You can go now" Em says making a shooing motion as he leans up against the door standing practically inches from the smaller youth.

Jasper says nothing as he runs towards an old Honda that the Pizza Shack uses for deliveries.

"That kid is such a weirdo. I hate that they even allow him to go to our school. I mean he's poor." Rose says, making poverty sound like a disease that could be caught from someone.

The party was epic and most of us got completely wasted.

I crawl into bed with Jacob around 4 am; I never sleep alone after one of my parties. There was always someone willing to share my bed, so why sleep alone?

"Gosh, Tony I can't believe you actually paid that kid" Jacob says sleepily as I curl my body around his.

"Didn't give him a tip but can't go breaking the law and not paying for the pizza." He just laughs at me, before changing the subject.

"So I'm thinking about asking out that Bella girl, what do you think?"

"I don't know Jake, do you think she can hit all the right spots like I can?" I seductively whisper in his ear, and I start sucking on his neck as my hands caress his bare muscled chest.

Jacob and I have been friend with benefits for awhile now. Being bisexual and living in a small town makes it hard to find another male to be with. Though that doesn't stop either of us from dating when the chance arrives and because of this I know Jacob will have asked Bella out by Monday morning.

**Jasper POV-**

I ring the doorbell to the Masen home. I've heard about the party while at school, virtually everyone was talking about it; frankly, this is the last place I want to be at the moment.

"Pizza's here!" I hear Anthony's muffled voice yell just before the door is opened.

"That will be $51.20" I say, noticing his gasp that escapes him as he notices me, a look of disgust on his face. Great, let's get this over with.

"Hey it's the weird kid" Jacob Black says, as the rest of the cavalry that liked to make my life a living hell, approaches the door.

"Eddie, don't even pay him. What a waste of space he is" Rosalie laughs out and Anthony joins her, he better not skip out on the bill or that money would be taken out of my pay check. Thankfully he must have some kind of a moral standard, as he thankfully hands my $51.20 exactly. Cheap jerk, his family is the richest in Forks, in yet he can't manage to give a guy a tip? I think as I wonder how much it will take from my own wages to claim the 10% I have to claim as a tip.

"You can go now" Emmett says shooing me with his hand, his overgrown bear of a body leering over me as if he meant to intimidate me.

I don't even say thank you as I head towards the pizza companies car and drive the old Honda away from the mansion and back towards work.

The rest of my shift is uneventful and around 11:30 I'm jumping on my bicycle and desperately peddling my way home. I need to get home before it's too late; this thought causes me to peddle even faster. Twenty minutes from my house I decide I need to take a detour and hide out in the woods till sunrise. My wrist watch beeps 12:00 just as I enter the darkness of the forest, out of sight of those who would drive by. I have no time to remove my shirt as I hear the familiar ripping coming from the back. I knew my shirt would be useless in the morning.

It must sound strange to you but I have wings. My white feather wings grow out every night from midnight till five in the morning. They are not big like what you would think of angels to be, no my father had bound my wings when I was younger, restricting their growth. He loved to tell me how his own father had tied him down onto their kitchen table and waited for his wings to grow out, before liquoring him up and cutting them off. I fought him the night he tried to do that to me. I wouldn't let my drunk, drug addiction father anywhere near me with anything sharp.

The cracking of thunder alerted me to the fact that it was starting to rain.

It's going to be a long night. I think as the shiver from the cold, as I try to use a nearby tree as shelter.

**AN: What you think about the changes?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing recognizable. BIG THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS! :)**

**Warning this is a boy/boy story, don't like don't read. Rated M for future chapters and just to be safe.**

**Edward will be called Anthony or Tony for a short period of time...**

**This chapter has been beta'd by RockinThatAfroPic She has been a huge help!**

**Chapter 2**

**Jasper POV-**

I rode out last night's storm in the woods, emerging only once my wings were gone. Hopping on my bike I head home, but this time I'm shirtless.

Thankfully when I arrive at the house, I find my father passed out on the couch. The lousy drunk had about a dozen beer bottles littering the coffee table. I'm glad he doesn't wake as I walk past him on my way to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

As I wash the dirt and grime from my body I can't help but remember those green eyes that had stared at me only hours before. Anthony Masen is the most arrogant, spoiled, and selfish person I have ever had the displeasure to meet. Sometimes I wish that Anthony would just disappear from our little town in Washington.

I know one thing for sure, I wouldn't miss him one bit.

**Edward (Anthony/Tony) POV-**

It is well after three in the afternoon when Jacob and I finally get up.

"Well I have to head out. See you later Tony" Jacob says with one final kiss as he heads out the door.

Once he's gone I wander into the kitchen in need of something to eat. Since it is Emily's job to keep the house in order, I'm not surprised to see the kitchen and house clean; there are no visible signs of last night's party.

Once I finish eating I spend most of the day online playing WOW. It isn't until 9:00 pm that I decide to call Jasper Weirdlock about our project.

"Hello?" a man's voice slurs on the other line.

"I'm looking for Jasper Whitlock" I quickly reply, hoping I have the correct number.

"That little piece of shit is not here" the man, whom I'm guessing is Jaspers father, mumbles before the line goes dead.

I stare at my phone feeling very insulted. How dare that man hang up on me? No one disrespects a Masen like this! Fuming, I take a deep breath before dialing another number.

"Hey Tony!" Jacob answers his phone after one ring.

"Hey Jake, you want to get the gang together for a bonfire?" I ask, happy to see clear skies for a change.

"Sure man, see you soon."

After hanging up I sent out one mass message.

_All the cool kids are going to La Push for a bonfire._

_Be there…_

30 minutes later I pull up to the beach.

"Tony," Jacob greets me with a girl on his arm. "This is Bella Swan and she's agreed to go out with me" he says with a big goofy grin.

"Nice to meet you Bella" I smile. I'm not surprised to see Bella Swan, I knew if Jacob wanted a chance with her that he had to act fast, since everyone knew that both Tyler and Mike had plans to ask her out.

**~~~Line Break~~~Line Break~~~Line Break~~~Line Break~~~**

The party goes by smoothly. Unfortunately the rest of the weekend goes by too fast and all too soon I am pulling into the school parking lot on a rainy Monday morning.

**Jasper POV- **

Raining again, I mentally sigh as I peddle my bike towards school. I know I will be soaking wet by the time I get there, but I still try to cover my hair and face with my old worn out hoody.

Like every morning the kids at school ignore me as I attach my bike to the empty bike rack. It's pathetic but it's better to have them ignore me instead of them noticing me, because with their attention comes insults. It isn't fun being the only freak at Forks High.

The day goes by in a daze as I take notes in class, wait for the bell, and then go to the next one. It isn't until Biology that I start to freak out. Mr. Kinard had told us Friday that this entire week he would give us class time to work on our project.

Over the weekend Anthony hadn't called me to figure out things for the project. So instead I spent my entire Sunday working in my room on it. Now I just had to hope Anthony is ok with our project.

It's a poster that models the functions of a cell, but we make it relevant to our lives. Like all the kids in class represent something different within the cell.

"Okay class, I have papers to grade. You have an hour to work with your partners on your project, now get to work" Mr. Kinard says just as Anthony steps through the door.

"Well let's get this done." Anthony grumbles as I pull out all the information I've collected.

"So, since I didn't hear from you I came up with this poster idea." I explain the project to him as I hand him copies of all my information I collected.

Class seems to go on forever, finally the bell rings and we all pack up and leave.

"Hey watch it" I hear Anthony say as he runs into the new girl, Alice. I watch as she falls to the ground and he simply steps around her and continues on his way.

"Um, are you ok?" I ask as I help her up.

"Yeah, guess some guys around here are jerks" She laughs as she stands.

"Sorry 'bout that" I reply as her eyes meet mine, I can't help but get caught in those silver pools.

"Jasper Whitlock is there anything I can do for you?" she asks as her voice had slightly changes, almost similar to what a Hollywood version of a witch would sound like.

"I just wish some guys around here would get what they deserve. Sorry Alice I have to go." With that I walk off towards my bike. It is still raining outside and my bike is soaking wet.

As I ride to work I can't help but laugh, thinking about what I said to Alice. It's not like Alice will be able to do anything about the guys at school, fairytales don't exist. The villain always gets his way.

Karma is merely a fantasy.

**AN: Leave me love ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing recognizable. BIG THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS! :)**

**Warning this is a boy/boy story, don't like don't read. Rated M for future chapters and just to be safe.**

**Edward will be called Anthony or Tony for a short period of time...**

**This chapter has been beta'd by RockinThatAfroPic She has been a huge help, the below poem is by her too! :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward (Anthony/Tony) POV-**

_"You are a leech as you feed off humiliation_

_I put a curse upon you Anthony Edward Masen_

_Live this day as if it is your last_

_For tomorrow you will wake with a permanent mask _

_Your vanity in itself has been a curse_

_So I'll add one more to make things worse_

_No longer will you have a pretty face_

_A beastly curtain will take its place_

_Your face will look how you are inside_

_An ugly creature with evil catlike eyes_

_Until someone loves you for your heart_

_You will forever be stuck as your beastly counterpart"_

I shake off the lingering words from my dream as I leave my house and jump into my silver Volvo, heading off to school.

Today starts off like any other day; after pulling into the parking lot I chat and joke with Emmett and Jacob until the warning bell rings. Classes go by without a hitch until Biology. I still don't understand why I'm forced to have this kid as my partner.

"Anthony, so I worked on this a little last night" Jasper says as he takes his seat in Biology and we start to work on the project.

The hour goes by slowly and I am relieved the minute the bell rings and school ends.

By the time I make it to my bed for the night I am exhausted, and all I want do sleep. The strange dream from the night before still echoes in my memory.

My clock reads 8:00 when I pull back the covers and crawl into bed, sleep quickly claiming me.

**~~~Line Break~~~Line Break~~~Line Break~~~Line Break~~~**

The morning light comes bombarding through my window all too soon for my liking waking me up. Pulling back the duvet, I get up and make my way towards my bathroom.

That's when I look into the mirror and scream.

I'm horrified as I take in the hideous face staring back at me. Bringing my hand up to touch my face I'm surprised to see that it too has changed into some sort of a freakishly hairy monster paw with thick sharp claws coming out of the tops where my fingers should be.

I am beast.

"Hello Anthony Edward" a voice whispers as a girl's face appears in the mirror.

"Alice?" I choke out my voice sounding strange and different. It is the girl from the cafeteria yesterday, with the silver eyes.

"Yep, it's me" she laughs, stepping out of the mirror and into the bathroom with me. "How did you enjoy your last day as a normal man?"

_She did this to me?_ Wonder as I stare wide eyed at her.

"I did warn you about this, your life lesson starts now. As you can see you're good looks are now gone. You are now a beast, showing the ugliness of your soul." She again laughs out as her face magically clears of blemishes and her waist line slims. Left standing before me is a girl with short spiky hair, she is short, skinny and nothing like the girl from school, who was over weight

"You can't do this to me!" Iroar as I stare at my reflection.

"Yes I can, I am granting a wish" she smiles at me before continuing. "Now this is how it's going to work" the perky girl says, practically bouncing up and down. "You will remain this way for seven years, which will be when your death will come. That is unless you can find someone who can love the beast you now are."

"What are you talking about?" I yell.

"You Anthony Edward will be a beast for the rest of your life, which is only seven more years" she giggles before a hand mirror appears out of thin air.

"This will be your access to the outside world, tell it what you want and it will show you what you ask for. By the way, Emily and Sam know of your condition" with that she disappears and I can hear Sam banging on the door asking me to open it.

"Mr. Masen, please open the door" Sam continues to shout until I eventually unlock and open the door.

"So I see your bad deeds have caught up to you" he says seemingly unaffected by my appearance. "This is called karma; I have watched you make other's lives hell. Just Friday night you and your buddies were making fun of the pizza guy. Why? Because he doesn't have life handed to him on a silver platter?"

_I had __never__ had anyone talk to me as such._

"You cannot speak to me like that!" I yell as what sounds like a growl escapes me. "You and your wife work for me, I am in charge here."

"Anthony, we do not work for you. We work for your father and in your new condition I'm sure you'll be pressed for people who will tolerate you." He has never called me by my name, this just isn't right. I am in a higher social class than him.

"Still, you cannot talk to me like that!" I scream at his retreating form, until I find myself completely alone.

Hours later I call my father and get his answering machine.

"Hey, dad it's me. You won't believe what's happened and I rather not explain it to you. Emily, Sam, and I are going to the cabin, please don't come to us." With that I hang up and finish packing up what items I want to bring.

It takes us only forty five minutes to get to the cabin. This is the perfect place for a creature like me to be because my "friends" don't know about it and my father never visits. It is the perfect hiding place.

**Jasper POV-**

I notice Anthony is nowhere to be seen as the school day goes by. It isn't until Biology that I am told he has dropped out. Now I must finish the project on my own.

**AN: Leave me love ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing recognizable in these books.**

**Warning this is a boy/boy story, don't like don't read. Rated M for future chapters and just to be safe.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by RockinThatAfroPic!**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward POV-**

It had been over three years already.

Sam and Emily have stayed true to their word by not abandoning me, but our first month together in the cabin was pure torture. Desperate to keep some normalcy in my life, I kept trying to maintain the hierarchy where I cast myself on top by attempting to force Emily back in her house keeping role she was hired to fill. Rather than bending to my every will they mocked me, telling me to do my own laundry and cooking if I was going to be a brat. They no longer called me Mr. Masen after the day my father visited, found out about my condition, and left.

Usually I don't mind how my father substitutes money and material possessions for love, but when he simply handed me a gold card and told me to stay in the cabin so that the Masen name wouldn't be tarnished with my horrendous appearance, I was crushed. Most fathers would try to find a doctor that could help, but not mine; as long as I kept hidden and was supported financially he didn't worry about me. That next morning I decided I needed to change.

"Anthony, you left your clothes in the living room" Emily yells up the stairs.

Instead of shouting at her to shut up or ignoring her command, I open my door and descend the stairs.

"Sorry about leaving a mess Emily" I say to her. Turning around I am met with the shocked faces of Sam and Emily, not that I blame them, apologizing isn't something I made a habit of. "I've also decided I don't want to be Anthony anymore. Please can you call me Edward?"

That day was the day I started to change.

To me Anthony Masen is dead, and in his place is Edward, no last name, just Edward.

Now three years later the young boy of eighteen is long gone. He is replaced by the more mature twenty one year old Edward who helps out with the chores, does all his online schoolwork, gets top grades. The only thing missing is someone to share the new me with.

I use the hand mirror daily to see the people who use to pretend to be my friends; they only liked me for my money though.

Currently they were at Jacob Black's house, having a party and doing all of the things we use to do. They had stopped long ago from talking about me. When I had first disappeared they were all convinced I was being held for ransom or something then as time went by they started talking about me being a drug addict. Now they don't even mention me.

I want a friend, a true friend, I wished as I looked out at the clear night sky.

I didn't know just how much my life would again change that very night.

**Jasper POV- **

Driving away from Jacob Black's house I can't help but think about how after three years people still continue to make fun of me at every opportunity. Every time those Neanderthals order pizza, they waste my time harassing me for a few moments and then send me on my way without a tip. Just a day in the life of Jasper Whitlock.

"Boss I have to go" I yell as I step through the back door and put the car keys where they belong. It is 11:57 when I finally made it home.

"Cuttin' it close boy" my dad says looking at me. I ignore his comment as I run to my room, stripping off my shirt only seconds before my wings grow. I've gotten use to the process, so it's no longer painful; it feels similar to ripping a band aid off.

"C'mere and lemme cut em' offa yah" my father mumbles from my door as he sways back and forth, a whiskey bottle in one hand and a knife in the other. Good for nothing drunk.

"I told you, you are not coming near me with anything sharp. I won't let you cut me" I yell before pushing him out of my room and locking my door, my heart pounding loudly. I can't stop the memory as it overtakes me.

_I was ten years old._

_A ten your old shouldn't have too much to worry about. But I did, it was 11:50 as I lay in bed, trying and failing to sleep._

"_Jaasssssperr…" I hear my father slur just before my once locked door is thrown open. "Lil' Jaaaasper, it's almost time. Be calm boy, it won't hurt too bad" he says as he practically throws a liquor bottle at me. _

"_Drrriiink up boy, your wings are coming" I stare at the bottle. He's never come in with a knife before. Usually he only uses bandages to bind the wings down to stunt their growth, it was literally torture._

"_What are you going to do?" I say staring at the bottle with the vile amber liquid in it. He doesn't answer before the grandfather clock in the living room strikes twelve._

"_Your wings'll go bye bye, hold still" he sneers as he lunges at me. I run towards my window and throw it open, ignoring my fathers yells about not leaving the house. I stay outside hiding in the forest all night, I don't return to the house until my wings disappear._

That was the first night I spent outside, but it would be one of many as I can't trust my own father. Once I let my guard down and he gets the upper hand, he will attempt to cut my wings off, just as his had been cut from him.

I know I need to move away soon, I'm 19 years old, and he keeps telling me sooner or later he would get what he wanted. With that threat hanging in the air why would I stay here with him?

Two hours later I open my door and peek out. I'm hungry and hopefully I can make it to the kitchen without him noticing me. It isn't till I walk past the living room that I realize is not home. A large grin spread across my face while I made a sandwich.

I sleep peacefully that night, until I'm roughly shaken awake by my father.

"Wake up and get dressed. We have to leave soon" my father's voice demands as I get out of bed.

"Leave? Where are we going?" I ask, not wanting to go anywhere with him.

"Don't argue with me, get dress, pack a bag and let's go." He yells holding up a knife that I hadn't realized he was holding. "You better listen to me boy; you have been a lot of trouble to me. Now you can be someone else's problem."

With that he leaves my room. Quickly I grab my hidden stash of cash, my clothes, my notebooks and a few of my favorite books.

Ten minutes later my father is pushing me into the car and driving me away from our home. The trip is silent. The longer we drive the more nervous I become; my mind is trying to determine what it is that caused my father to go crazy. If he is going to kill me or if he has sold me I'm unsure.

My thoughts are answered after a twenty minute drive. The house we arrive at is huge and located deep in the woods; it's a little daunting. What business could he have here? The man, my father isn't bringing me into the woods to be killed; he has sold me, like some kind of freak.

"Get out of the car boy, and don't think about trying to run from me" my father says, still holding the knife as he leads me to the front door and rings the bell.

I stand there in his grasp, feeling the slight pressure of the blade on my back as we wait for the door to open.

**AN: Thanks for reading. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I own nothing recognizable in these books.**

**Warning this is a boy/boy story, don't like don't read. Rated M for future chapters and just to be safe.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by RockinThatAfroPic!**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward POV- (The night before)**

With this new 'curse' I always avoid being seen in the daylight; only leaving my room at night unless Sam or Emily needed me for something. Gradually my sleep habits have adapted to this change, I tend to sleep all day and stay up all night. It's rather lonely that way but it's better than the alternative, which would be people having to look at what a monster I've become.

My newfound nocturnal lifestyle is why I'm currently awake at one-thirty in the morning. A loud crash of glass coming from downstairs interrupts my musings. Who has the nerve to break into this house? It's in the middle of the woods for Pete's sake! I wonder as I silently make my way down stairs, taking care to hide within the shadows.

Lurking around the living room is large dark silhouette of a man. The room is a disaster, he turned all the furniture over looking for any and every valuable item he could fit in his knapsack. Over the years I have come to realize how little material possessions matter, I didn't care if he took it all. None of it had any _personal_ value to me, that is, until he opens the desk and finds my mother's wedding ring. Honestly, I know I will never have any use for the ring, but it belonged to my mother. This man has no right to breathe on it let alone steal it.

Furious, I rush into the room and flip on a small desk lamp.

"Thought you could just come in here and take anything you want?" I growl as the man turns towards me, getting his first glance at me.

"I t-thought it w-w-was, I thought that n-no one w-w-was….." He stammers, and from the way his voice slurs I can tell he is slightly drunk. "I'll just go."

"You've broken into my home." I'm sure what to do about this man, but I can't simply let him go. "Tell me, why should I let you leave?"

The fear in the drunk's eyes almost surprises me. _What is he thinking I'll do? Kill him? _I wonder while he tries to form words.

"I have a son" I must have given him a confused expression because he quickly adds to his first statement. "You can have him, if you let me go."

_A son?_ What would I do with some kid?

"He's worthless to me anyways. The stupid 19 year-old thinks he's better than me." I didn't hear what else he was rambling on about after that.

His son **is **no boy, but a man of 19. Even with Sam and Emily around I've gotten lonely. But to have a friend, one friend, would that be too much to ask?

If this lousy drunk is willing to give his 19 year-old son to a monster like me, who else would he give his son to?

"…I don't care what you do with him. He's a worthless piece of crap." I must have blocked out most of what the drunk was saying because I'm almost sure I missed most of his nonsensical ramblings.

Slowly I pull the hand mirror out of my back pocket.

"Mirror, show me this man's house" I whisper. Immediately, a rundown shack looking house appears. I show the image to the man who gasps in return. "I know where you live, if you cross me I will find you. Bring your son here, in the morning before noon."

"Ye…yes…. Sir." He stammers out still looking at the mirror.

"And another thing, tell your son nothing about me." I didn't need this drunk telling his son about the monster that will be residing inside this house. "Now be gone."

Immediately he drops every stolen item he has in his knapsack and jumps back out the broken window.

I leave the broken window and items alone, figuring I could clean it up later. Now more importantly, I must start getting a room ready for the arrival of the man's son. I'm not much of a decorator though. In fact, Emily is the one who decorated my room and I'm glad she did. My sanctuary has vibrant red which looks great against the black walls, and doesn't clash at all with the white floor and the brown furnishings.

The room I will be redoing currently has a bed, two side tables and two lamps. It has the basic furnishings but it is certainly lacking in color.

I begin my task with painting the walls orange; since that is the only color of paint we have, but it looks good. I clean off a mirror and hang it above the bed, hoping it will help the room look bigger. Lastly I add fresh white sheets and red accent pillows.

It is almost seven by the time I deem the room ready. It is simply decorated, with hardly anything in the room besides the bed, a dresser and the side tables. I figure the man will be old enough to tell us if he wants anything else.

"Edward, you're up early" Emily says surprised as she enters the kitchen to start the coffee. She gives me a gracious smile when she notices I've already started it.

"Good morning Emily," I say as she joins me, soon followed by Sam.

None of us speak for what seems like hours.

"Someone broke in last night" I finally say, unable to hold it in any longer.

"What happened?" Sam is quick to ask, worry on his face.

Taking a deep breath I explain everything that had happened. It isn't until I'm done speaking that Sam stands up, towering over me with his face etched in anger.

"What do you mean he'll be here sometime before noon today? Edward what are you thinking?" I tried to hide the hurt I felt as I looked at Sam's disapproving gaze.

"What was I supposed to say? This man offered me his son, even after he saw me. You didn't hear him Sam, he kept saying his son was useless and a pain to him." The ring of the doorbell interrupts our conversation.

"I will go along with this for now. But after he meets you and decides to leave then I will help him" I nod at Sam's words.

"I won't hurt him. Um, Sam? Do you think you could let him in and show him to the second floor guest room? I've fixed it up for him, but I'm not ready for him to see me." I say before I hurry upstairs to hide while Sam answers the door.

**Jasper POV- **

My heart is threatening to pound right out of my chest as my father rings the doorbell for the second time.

"Hello?" A slightly familiar looking man asks once the door opens, though I am unsure how I know him.

"Tell that man from last night I have brought my son" My father says, shoving me into the house.

"He'll know you did." The stranger says stepping aside. Guess he wants me to come in further. "Remember not to tell anyone about this" The man warns my father as he leaves the property.

I hold back tears as I watch my father drive away. My gaze is broken when the man closes and locks the door.

"My name is Sam, what's yours?" The man asks turning his attention towards me.

"Jasper, um, Sam, why am I here?" My father had told Sam to tell the man from last night that he brought me. What was this place?

"You'll have to ask Edward why you are here. You'll see him later, for now I'll show you to your room." Silently, I follow Sam up the stairs and into a nicely decorated room.

"Please make yourself at home. My wife Emily will let you know when she has lunch ready. I'm leaving for work soon, but you're safe here Jasper."

With that I'm alone.

Before I unpack my bags with my hidden stash of money, I look around the room trying to find hidden cameras.

After a very thorough search I came up empty.

It is then and only then that I allow myself to lay on the bed and cry. I know sooner or later I will have to leave and meet this Edward, I just don't know what to think.

What had my father told him? Did this man buy me? Was the man so old and ugly that he needs to buy someone to… I can't even finish my thought as I hear a soft knock on room door.

"Jasper, its noon, would you like to come out and eat?" a woman who must be Emily asks.

I take a moment to wipe my face off before I answer her.

"I'll be out in a bit." I yell as I stand and try to make myself look presentable. I can't hide in this room forever, so there's no use trying.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Pictures of both guys, the house in the woods and both bedrooms on my profile ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I own nothing that is recognizable within books. **

**Warning this is a boy/boy story, don't like don't read. Rated M for future chapters and just to be safe.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by RockinThatAfroPic!**

**Chapter 7**

**Jasper POV- **

Quietly, I leave my room, praying I don't run into this 'Edward' guy. I slowly amble my way downstairs, my eyes constantly shifting around with every step. It's critical to familiarize myself with this foreign house and to remain alert of my surroundings. I have no idea what to expect.

The house isn't sinister by any means**;** it's actually nicely decorated and well lit by the natural light coming in through the windows. Obviously whoever lives here has money, and loads of it. Still, I can't let my guard down.

I can see the living room to my left once I reach the bottom of the stairs. Everything appears to be in order, immaculate even, that is until I notice the pieces of broken glass littering the floor in front of a broken window. In the middle of the room there is an abandoned knapsack with items spilling out of it.

_Were they recently robbed?_

_Doesn't my dad have that same bag?_

_Is he responsible for this?_

_What happened here?_

I wonder as the delicious scents of oregano, basil, and tomato sauce assault my senses drawing me towards the kitchen, and away from the mystery in the living room. My stomach immediately rumbles in response to the mouth-watering aromas.

_I can't remember the last time I had homemade spaghetti._

"Hello Jasper, I'm Emily" a beautiful toffee colored woman with shoulder length black hair greets me as I enter the kitchen.

"Please take a seat" she smiles kindly.

She too looks familiar.

"When will I meet Edward?" I ask as I tentatively take a seat. Maybe it will calm my nerves if I at least have an idea when this mysterious stranger will make his appearance rather than having him pop out of nowhere and take me by surprise.

"You'll probably meet him later tonight. He's a bit of a night owl" Emily says as she brings over two bowls of pasta. "Well eat up, I'll grab us some water."

All conversation dies once we begin eating; the only sounds are the scraping of silverware against the ceramic bowls and the occasional gulp of water. I can tell that sitting here is just as awkward for her as it is for me.

_Here I am in a creepy house out in the middle of nowhere with a woman I don't even know, her husband, and a man named Edward who's lurking around here somewhere or sleeping until later tonight._

_God only knows what will happen tonight when I finally meet this 'Edward' guy!_

"Jasper, does it taste ok?" Emily asks, breaking me out of my thoughts making me realize I had stopped eating.

"Um, Yes Emily, I'm sorry I just don't feel hungry, can I go to my room?" A slight frown appears on her face, causing me to become nervous.

_What if I said the wrong thing? _

"Sure Jasper, but if you get hungry please help yourself to anything in the fridge or cabinets. Dinner will be at 7 tonight." I don't even thank her as I swiftly stand and rush back to my _room_. There is no stopping my tears as I close the door, but I'm both surprised and thankful when I notice it locks, from the inside.

_This is a new luxury, privacy._

_Wait, what if 'Edward' has the key!_

_What did I do to deserve this?_ I wonder as I make my way over to the bed. _I mean I always attended school and received top grades; I even skipped a year and got a full academic scholarship to Princeton. _The only thing holding me back was my father, he wouldn't let me go. I couldn't enroll in the university without his signature, because I was a minor at the time, to verify that I had his permission to leave home. He's gone out of his way to keep me trapped in this town, a prisoner in his miserable house. So it's weird that he just suddenly decides he wants me out.

_Sucks, doesn't even describe what this is._

**Edward POV-**

Jasper Whitlock, he hasn't even met the new me yet. Sam had called me ten minutes after he had left for work to tell me that our agreement stands and that I must meet Jasper tonight. I've tried going to sleep, but just knowing that Jasper's in the same house as me is making it hard to relax. I've tried chamomile tea, classical music, and even boring talk news radio, but nothing seems to put me to sleep.

I will never actually admit this to neither Sam nor Emily, though they're probably smart enough to figure it out for themselves, but I'm actually really excited he's here. One of the reasons why I want him to stay here is so he's protected from that so called father of his, but my main reason is much more selfish. Yes, I've changed over the years as I spent all my time isolated from the rest of the town and my 'friends', but as lame as it sounds, I just really want a friend. That drunken idiot presented me with a golden opportunity to make one.

My mind is full of memories of how my 'friends' and I made it our personal mission to harass Jasper, and we were relentless against the poor loner with no friends. Who would have thought that years down the road I would be the one desperate for his companionship?

Time has been good to him, he's absolutely beautiful. Thinking of him brings a goofy smile to my face. Over the years he's grown and packed on a little more muscle, he hardly looks like the young boy of sixteen. Then there is his hair, good God, I am dying to run my fingers through it, perhaps even pull and tug on it. It's so long, thick, and wavy. I bet it probably looks like a glowing halo on top of his head in the sunlight, giving him the look of an angel.

_Why would this gorgeous being want anything to do with me?_

This thought immediately crushes my spirit. Who am I kidding, what do I have to offer him? He's pure perfection! On the one hand my face alone is enough to shatter mirrors and make children cry. On the other if he knew I was 'Anthony', the 'Anthony' who made his life a living hell in High School and treated him like dirt, then he would surely leave. I'm ugly both inside and out, I would do nothing but taint Jasper Whitlock.

Happiness long forgotten, as a few tears slip from my eyes.

Forever alone.

I can't resist the urge to see him any longer, so I reach for my mirror.

"Show me Jasper" I whisper as the glass fills with his bedroom, Jasper quickly coming into view.

He is lying on top of his bed; limbs sprawled out every which way as if he had just flung himself down. I can tell he is crying, as his hands keep reaching up to wipe his eyes.

My heart aches as I long to go to him, to assure him that everything would be alright and that he would come to no harm because of me. As much as I want him to stay here, I also feel the need to tell him that he's not a prisoner here and that if he wants to leave Sam will make sure he gets to wherever he wants to go.

But I don't go to him, I don't even move as I watch Jasper cry himself to sleep.

**AN: Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I own nothing that is recognizable within books. **

**Warning this is a boy/boy story, don't like don't read. Rated M for future chapters and just to be safe.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by RockinThatAfroPic!**

**Just a note:**

**I've updated my Seth/Edward story ****Bleed Red**** :)**

**All I have Learned**** is now finished, with an epi on its way soon.**

**I have a new story getting ready to start in about a month called ****It must be the vampires… Who Else?**** It's now posted along will a poll to vote on the pairings.**

**Chapter 7**

**Jasper POV- **

After passing up dinner by claiming that I didn't have an appetite, I stayed in my room to privately reflect on how messed up my life has become. It's not until my clock reads 11:20 that I finally remove myself from my bed and quietly open my door.

When I step through the doorway the hardwood floor creaks under my body weight. Immediately, as if by instinct, I freeze to make sure I haven't drawn any attention to myself.

_Why does every little noise sound so loud at night?_

The house is dark with the natural light of the moon giving me some sort of visibility as I sneak my way downstairs to the kitchen. The only sounds I hear are my quick breathes and soft footsteps; Sam and Emily are probably in bed, and Edward is God knows where.

When I reach my destination without getting caught, I turn on the kitchen light. The brightness assaults my eyes causing me to rapidly blink until my sight gets use to the change in lighting. When I can finally see again, I start looking through the fridge for something to eat. I only have a little less than an hour before midnight, which has me more worried than usual. I'm not sure if my father said anything to Edward about my condition, for all I know it could be the reason why Edward wants me to be here in the first place.

Maybe he's starting his own freak show and is trying to collect people with weird oddities and mutations to display.

Perhaps he has so freaky wing fetish, yuck. I shake my head to dispel those negative thoughts from my mind. There's no use for me to get myself worked up, it's not like I have anywhere else to go. This house is out in the middle of nowhere so even if I did escape I'd probably get lost in the forest.

Fumbling around in the fridge, I smile to myself when I find what looks to be leftover from the dinner I had skipped. As I dish out some chicken and rice to warm up I pray that a full stomach will help calm my nerves.

As the food heats up I grab a soda and a fork. Two minutes later the microwave dings and I hungrily shove the piping hot food down my throat, ignoring the pain the scorching meal leaves on my taste buds. Once I finish eating I rinse the dishes off in the sink and place them in the dish washer. Before heading back upstairs I chug the remainder of the soda which numbs my mouth as the cold liquid clashes with the hot meal I just ate. Glancing at the time it reads 11:35, with nothing else left to do I head back up towards my room.

"Hello Jasper" A velvety voice echoes from the dark living room.

"OH CRAP!" I shout startled by this stranger's sudden presence.

"Please don't be frightened" He whispers.

Shivers run up my body and I'm on the brink of hyperventilation as I desperately try to make out the man's form as I walk closer towards his voice.

"My name is Edward." My heartbeat speeds up as he talks. "You're safe here Jasper I promise you."

"Why am I here?" I ask, my voice cracking in fear. Although I'm curious, part of me is terrified of what his answer will be.

"I will not harm you Jasper, I swear to you… But I guess you do deserve to know what truly happened" the man responds sounding defeated. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll explain."

I still can't see him, but I sit down regardless.

"As you can probably tell by the broken window someone broke in last night. The man had attempted to take every valuable item he could reach; it wasn't until I caught him that he stopped. When asked what of value he had to offer he mentioned you. Your father is wrong about you, you do know that don't you? He had gone on and on about his 19 year-old son being a burden to him. He then offered for you to come here, even after he saw my face, he would bring you here. Jasper, I am human, but I am um, horribly deformed. I agreed to the man's bargain because I grow lonely most days. Sam and Emily are the only ones I have any contact with, and for a 21 year-old I can tell you, that's not too fun." He sounds truthful as he talks, and I can't help that my curiosity spikes.

_He's only 21,__ he's human, and just wants a friend? That doesn't sound so bad. But what is this horrible deformity he's talking about? _

"Jasper, are you ok?" I hear him ask, making me realize I haven't said anything.

"What do you mean by, horribly deformed?" Only after asking the question did I realize how rude it was.

"Are you sure you want to know Jasper?" His voice cracks in a way that makes me think he would rather I didn't see him. "There is a lamp besides you, if you turn it on you'll be able to see me. Please keep in mind my face cannot be unseen; I would not wish my image to haunt the dreams of my worst enemy. Regardless of your choice, please remember I will not harm you" he whispers sounding defeated.

His words make me pause for a moment before I move to turn on the light, to finally reveal this mysterious Edward.

As light illuminates the room I get my first look at Edward. Sitting only a few feet away from me is a beast whose eyes are downcast waiting, no, more like expecting rejection. Reddish brown fur covered his entire face; this man did not look at all like a human. His hands, if they can be called that, were folded in his lap. Fur covers his hand, with long nails; they looked like claws that could harm.

_What am I going to do? Running away screaming_ _for help probably wouldn't get me anywhere, especially if he decides to _chase me.

Now that I know his secret, surely he will not allow me to leave.

My eyes fill up with tears as I remember Edward telling me how my father had seen him; my father knew what he was bringing me to. And yet he abandoned me here.

"Jasper?" He asks, sounding so human, so familiar. His voice seems out of place in this beastly figure.

"I don't understand." I say staring at him confusion clear in my eyes. He said he was deformed, this is not a deformity. He is a real life monster, yet he speaks and dresses like a man. I don't get it.

"I will not force you to stay, but please have Sam drive you somewhere. I would hate for you to get lost in these woods." I see a single tear roll down his face before he turns away from me.

"Edward I…" I am unable to finish as the clock strikes twelve.

"I um… I have to go." I hear myself saying as I stand and practically run from the room. _How could I have been so stupid as to not notice what time it was? This man knew nothing of my wings, or at least he hasn't admitted to knowing anything about them. I'm not ready for him to see them._

He makes no move to follow me, and I'm half way up the stairs when in my hurry I trip and stumble down them, landing at the bottom, on my back.

"Ouch!" I shout out in pain. Just as I go to sit up, my shirt rips open from the pressure of my wings bursting through it.

**Edward POV-**

_How could I have been so stupid?_ I wonder as Jasper runs from the room. I don't dare move, not trusting myself control. I know as soon as I see him I will be begging him to stay.

Only moments after he leaves the room, I hear the sounds of something large tumbling down the stairs ending with a loud thump once it reaches the bottom. After the final thud Jasper's voice briefly cries out in pain.

"Jasper?" I call as I quickly walk towards the stairs.

What I see takes my breath away. Sitting there at the bottom of the staircase is Jasper. Beautiful ivory colored wings adorned his back with the ripped remains of his shirt hanging off of his lightly muscled torso. He looks like a fallen angel, and I can't help but stare.

I'm broken from my trance when he turns to face me with tears rolling down his face.

"He really didn't tell you?" He questions sounding surprised.

"N…No" Is all I am able to say as I'm captivated at the magnificence before me.

**AN: Well they have met… :) What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I own nothing that is recognizable within books. **

**Warning this is a boy/boy story, don't like don't read. Rated M for future chapters and just to be safe.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by RockinThatAfroPic! :)**

**BIG Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**OK SO Jaspers thoughts are **_italics_** and Edwards thoughts are **_**bold italics**_**…**

**Chapter ****8**

_Crap, he's still staring at me, he's not even moving! How creepy! What would he do __if I got up and ran? Can I even run? Maybe if I just shift my right leg to the side a little I can get enough momentum to… OUCH MY LEG! Shoot, is it broken? _

_**He's just laying there sprawled out in front of the staircase, is he alright? Will**__** he scream if I try to help him up? Oh what am I thinking? Of course he will panic; he won't want me to touch him. Something as ugly as me has no business laying a hand on an angel.**_

_Wow I must be a freak if I'm able to make a monster go into shock. Of all the times for me __to be so clumsy, why did it have to be now? Not only did I look like a complete moron but now Edward knows of my wings. What is he going to do to me with that new information? Crap, speaking of my wings I used them to break my fall, maybe I should check to see if they are broken or something. Concentrating on the muscles in my back I'm able to move my wings without any pain or discomfort. Okay great wings are fine, so it's just my leg then? How weird is this situation right now? I feel like I'm trapped in some freak wonderland like the Wizard of Oz. As a matter of fact, Edward does remind me of the Cowardly Lion, just his appearance of course. What does that make me a flying monkey? No maybe I could be Dorothy because those monkeys are scary. What the hell am I thinking? I must have hit my head pretty hard…___

_**He looks hurt. What should I do? **__**Whoa… his wings are moving a little bit. Would it be strange of me to ask to touch them? Guess so, maybe I should ask him if he needs help. **_

**Jasper POV-**

"Jasper, are you hurt? Can I help you?" Edward asks.

When I don't respond he cautiously steps closer and reaches one of his claws towards me.

My body reacts before my mind can catch up. It isn't until I'm huddled in a corner that pain fully registers. It's not just my leg that's hurting but also my hands. Holding up my palms I see deep cuts dripping with blood. Looking around for the source of my injuries I notice shattered glass sprinkled on the floor near the broken window. I ignore the prick of tears as they spill over.

Great, now I can add cry baby to my growing list of bad qualities. This night just keeps getting better and better…

"Jasper, please don't move, I'll go get Emily or Sam to help." The beast says, not daring to come any closer. You know, he kind of reminds me of The Beast from Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_; it's truly how he looks actually. But then again that is only a movie and it would be someone's sick joke to call me a beauty.

"Wait!" I yell, before I can stop myself, as he turns to leave. "I don't need their help. Maybe you could… um, possibly help me to the bathroom? I can bandage the cuts myself." Just because Edward knows my secret, doesn't mean I'm ready for anyone else to.

"Are you sure? Emily wouldn't mind helping" he says looking unsure about coming near me. Not that I blame him, he may be a beast but even he can be freaked out about a weirdo that sprouts wings in the middle of the night.

**Edward POV-**

"Please, I'd rather not be seen" Jasper says, looking like a frightened child.

With a nod of my head I slowly walk towards Jasper, careful of the broken glass. _Why didn't I clean it up earlier?_ As I lift Jasper up into my arms and carry him towards the bathroom his small wings softly touch my arm.

_Touched by an angel…_

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel Jasper's tears soaking through my shirt.

How could I have been such an idiot? What rational being leaves broken glass all over the ground? My forgetfulness has led to someone, no not just someone, but Jasper getting hurt. Maybe all I do is hurt people.

Back in high school, causing Jasper pain was my entertainment. I went out of my way to make fun of him every day, and for what? Just to seem cool? Now look at me, I keep thinking that I have changed and that I am different. But not even 24 hours after Jasper arrives he gets hurt… all because of me.

I take him to the downstairs bathroom and gently place him on the counter.

"Please wait here, I'll get some hydroxide for your hands." I say before quickly leaving him.

Why was I so stupid as to have him brought here? He'll leave in the morning I know he will and I'll be alone, for the rest of my years.

Maybe I should also have Sam and Emily leave with him. They shouldn't have to stay here with something like me.

It only takes me a few minutes to gather supplies for Jasper and join him again back in the bathroom. I want to stay, and help him, but I don't. Instead I hand him the supplies and leave, afraid to be near him… afraid to destroy the beauty that this man is.

**Jasper POV-**

I was somewhat grateful after Edward left me with the medical supplies. I didn't need anyone standing around and staring at my wings as I attempted to remove small shards of glass from my palms.

But his eyes, when he had gone to pick me up. They were not staring at my wings but into my own eyes. His eyes were so…_human… _and the color of them was so _mesmerizing_, such unusual color… as blue as the sky and as deep as the ocean. It was like he was begging me to accept him for who he is… as he is… a monster.

Could I though? I wonder as I use the small tweezers Edward had brought in to remove the glass. Could I fully look past his appearance and get to know the Edward underneath the surface?

He had told me I could leave, that Sam would take me anywhere I want to go. But if I did leave, where would I go and what would I do about money once I got there? I only have a couple hundred bucks that I was able to hide from my father; he had always taken my checks and most of my tip money from work. A couple hundred won't get me far…

But if I stay here, what happens?

It looks like Edward is in desperate need of some sort of companionship. Could I be friends with a beast?

**AN: Thanks for reading please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I own nothing that is recognizable within books. **

**Warning this is a boy/boy story, don't like don't read. Rated M for future chapters and just to be safe.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by RockinThatAfroPic! :)**

**Chapter ****9**

**Jasper POV-**

"_Crap" _I yell out as pain shoots through my ankle after jumping down from the bathroom sink.I'm not sure if it's broken, but regardless I do know I will have one hell of a time trying to get up the stairs.

"Jasper, are you alright?" Edward's soft voice comes from the other side of the closed bathroom door.

His question causes me to pause and stare at my reflection in the mirror.

My wings are so weak they aren't even functional; they are more like a decoration. It reminds me of all those girls who would come to school with fairy wings strapped on their backs even though it wasn't Halloween. I wonder how they would feel if wings were a permanent fixture on their bodies like mine are. Would they feel like a freak or would they still think it was cute? Sometimes I wonder if I should have just let my father cut them off. His own father did it to him and he survived. But, just the thought of my father coming close to me with anything sharp scares me; he probably would have ended up killing me.

"Jasper?" Edward calls again this time softly knocking on the door.

At the sound of his voice my eyes shift towards the doorway. Before I got caught up thinking about my wings, I remember realizing that my ankle was way too sore to support my weight up the stairs.

Shoot.

Maybe I can try crawling? No, I will look like an idiot if I did that.

Perhaps I can hop on one foot? My balance is pretty good… no, who am I kidding? Being clumsy is what put me here in the first place. I don't want to hurt my other leg.

I feel trapped in this bathroom… so helpless. As my anxiety rises, my palms start to sweat and my breathing picks up.

"Jasper? Please say something, you're worrying me" Edward's muffled voice pleads through the door.

"Just a minute" my voice cracks.

I need to have some sort of plan before I open this door. Wait, Edward, maybe he can carry me up the stairs. I mean, he already brought me to the bathroom and didn't seem to have any trouble supporting my weight. But, the trek up the stairs is a lot longer, he'll probably be fine, but will I?

Being encased in his large hairy arms… so close to his face… his sharp teeth…

Just the thought alone gives me the heebie jeebies.

I could stay in the bathroom all night…

No, I need to elevate my ankle.

_Suck it up Whitlock__!_

"Um, my…. my ankle hurts" I say sounding like an idiot.

"Okay, um, can I come in?" Edward asks.

_Be brave._

"Yeah" I answer, hopefully sounding a little more confident.

I hear the click of the handle turning and the quiet creak of the hinges as he slowly pushes open the door.

He looks at my ankle and furrows his brow. "Jasper, that looks really bad. It's swelling quite a bit and it's starting to turn purple. We should get you in bed so you can elevate it. I hope you don't mind, but I went in your room and put some frozen peas on your night stand; it should help the swelling go down" He murmurs.

I simply look at him and nod; I'm a little speechless by this act of kindness.

"So, um" he starts, shifting awkwardly from side to side. "Can you put any weight on it?"

"No" I respond. I was going to end it there, but since I'm the one who needed the help I should be the one to ask for it. "Do you think you could carry me to my room? I mean if it's not too much trouble…"

"Yes!" He blurts out a little too eagerly. Noticing his enthusiasm he lowers his eyes and mutters _"stupid, stupid, stupid"_ under his breath.

"I mean yes, are you ready?" he asks as he slowly approaches me.

Taking a deep breath, I nod in response.

One arm goes under my knees while the other gently supports my back and then he carefully lifts me into his arms; the left side of my body pressed against his warm chest.

It's odd for someone so scary to be so tender…

He remains quiet the rest of the way up the stairs and I keep my eyes closed.

"Do they hurt?" Edward finally breaks the silence as he softly sets me on the bed. I must have given him a confused look because he quickly asked. "Do the wings hurt, when they grow?"

My wings… I should have known he would want to talk about them.

"No… not really" I say refusing to look him in the eye. "It feels almost freeing I guess, like ripping a Band-Aid off or something."

"Oh, why do they…. I mean how long are they visible?" I know he was about to ask _why they grow_ and for some reason I am actually tempted to tell him.

"They grow at midnight and I have them till five in the morning. When I use to work at the pizza shack in town I always had to make sure to get home before midnight."

**Edward POV-**

I couldn't help but stare at the wings. They were so beautiful, why couldn't Jasper see his beauty? I wonder remembering what he had said to himself in the bathroom, he had called his wings ugly.

Gosh, what was I thinking asking him to stay?

If he thinks his wings are ugly then there must not be a word for what I am…

"Can you… I mean they are wings so canyou… um fly?" I ask, regretting it the moment a frown appears on his face.

"No." He says nothing else and my heart aches. _Why was I so stupid as to open my mouth?_

"Well, um here make sure to keep your foot elevated" I say as I place the frozen peas on his hurt ankle, needing to remember to tell Emily in the morning.

It isn't until I open the door that Jaspers soft voice calls out to me.

"Will you stay? I know you have a million questions." He look**s **so scared.

Who wouldn't be scared? He was practically alone in a strange place. He's also now hurt, and in the presence of me, who looks so much like something from a horror film.

"Why do you have wings?" I ask after walking back towards him. Trying to look like less of a threat, I sit on the floor beside the bed with my legs crossed awaiting his response.

"I don't really know much about the whole thing. This mutation, or whatever you want to call it, is from my father's side of the family. No matter how many times I would ask, he always kept quiet about the whole thing which isn't surprising, I mean, well you've met him he's not one for talking" Jasper explains and the longer he speaks the softer his voice becomes.

"Supposedly it's something all male Whitlock's are born with, but I'm not sure if that's true because all my information comes from the drunken ramblings of my father. I've never met my grandfather, but my father claims that he held him down and cut his wings off when he was a boy. You know that phrase about _history repeating itself?_ Well I believe it, because my father has tried to cut mine off a few times."

My eyes start to water as Jasper lets down his walls and shares part of his past with me. I knew his father wasn't a great guy, but to threaten to cut your own son, who would do that?

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't notice at first when Jasper falls asleep, but soon the sound of his soft snores pulls me out of my thoughts.

He's laying on his side facing me, his wings on perfect display and I would be lying if I said I don't take that opportunity to look at them.

The wings that I had thought looked perfect were not what I first thought. They were slightly deformed as if someone had bound them, to keep them small. I can't help but wonder what Jasper had gone through growing up with a father who had threatened to cut his wings.

I gently cover the sleeping Jasper with a blanket and walk out the door.

Ready to wait a few more hours until Emily wakes so that I can tell her what had happened and make sure that she looks at his ankle.

**Jasper POV-**

"Goodnight Jasper, I'm so glad you're here." I think I hear Edward whisper through my sleep induced hazebut when I open my eyes all is see is blackness and I know I am alone in my room, with a blanket that Edward must have placed over me.

With a smile on my face I fall back asleep.

**AN: Thanks for reading please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I own nothing…. BIG thanks to my wonderful beta who's working hard in RL and still had time to get to this ;)**

**Chapter ****10**

**Edward POV-**

I notice Jasper drifting off to sleep, so I carefully cover him with the duvet and head towards the door.

"Goodnight Jasper, I'm so glad you're here" I say, before quietly exiting his room. Now that Jasper is sound asleep I make my way back down stairs to the living room intending to clean up the glass that is still on the floor. How could I have let all my excitement about Jasper's arrival push aside the importance of cleaning up broken glass?

Once I am sure the mess is cleaned up I flop down on the couch, and press play on the DVD player. Emily recently watched _Phantom of the Opera_ so it is still in the player.

Emily and Sam will be waking up in a few hours and I want to let them know that Jasper has seen me. More importantly they need to know that he's hurt so that Emily can check his ankle out.

"Edward?" Emily's voice wakes me from my sleep. "What are you doing sleeping on the couch?"

I could see the sun shining through the windows and I wonder what time it is as Emily throws question after question at me.

"Edward, did you hear anything I just said?"

I let out a yawn before answering her.

"Yes Emily. I met Jasper last night, he didn't freak too badly. Um but he um fell when he was going up the stairs and hurt his ankle, and then when I went to help he freaked and kind of went over into a corner, the same corner that still had broken glass. And well um, later do you think you could check on his ankle? He couldn't walk on it last night; I had to carry him up the stairs." I take a much needed breath while Emily just stares at me, trying to make sense of everything I had just said.

"Yes, now why don't you go up to your own bed and get some sleep." She says, ushering out of the living room and up the stairs.

**Emily POV-**

I'm not sure what to expect now. Edward claims that Jasper was pretty accepting of him, but I really don't want him to get his hopes up only to end up crushed.

**Jasper POV-**

"Goodnight Jasper, I'm so glad you're here." I think I hear Edward whisper through my sleep induced haze but when I open my eyes all is see is blackness and I know I am alone in my room.

With the weight of the blanket that Edward must have placed over me, I drift back asleep with a smile on my face.

_I can't see the man's face but I can tell that he is pretty tall and has dirty blonde hair. He is wearing a ratty pair of overalls and a black and yellow flannel shirt. His shoulders are hunched as he gets confronted by the middle aged woman._

_Even with the aged lines adorning her face she is beautiful. Her hair is cut short and is black in color. But her eyes are what have me captivated, they are so haunting, so familiar…_

'_Aaron Whitlock, you choose to steal from me __yet again?' A woman screams breaking the silence of the night. 'You think you can get away with your greedy ways? I shall teach you manners, yes that's exactly what I'll do. From now until one of your blood…'_

A knock on my door awakens me from the strange dream.

"Jasper, its Emily I was wondering if I could check your foot. Edward told me that you hurt it last night."

She's quiet for about a second before knocking again. "Jasper may I come in?"

"Um… yeah Emily you can come in." I say trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"How are you doing Jasper?" She kindly asks as she turns on my light and motions for me to show her my ankle.

"I'm um, fine I think" I say as she examines the now black and blue ankle.

"I think it's just bruised." She says rubbing some stuff on it. Whatever it is, it feels really cold and tingly.

"How did meeting Edward go?" The question is so quiet that at first I don't respond. I take a moment to think about it before answering as memories from the night before flood my mind.

"Edward was very nice." My words bring a smile to Emily's face.

"He said I could leave if I wanted to?" The moment I say them I wish to take them back, the beautiful smile that Emily had moments ago has disappeared.

"Yes, you could leave if you chose to." Her voice is strained as she talks.

"Could I stay?" It comes out as a whisper, but I can tell Emily hears me by the smile that form**s** on her face.

"Yes, Jasper you may stay as long as you'd like." She softly replies.

I spend the day on the couch watching movies, Emily had told me to stay off my feet and let my ankle heal. I end up watching three movies, but I find it hard to concentrate on the story line. My eyes constantly shift over to the stairway, hoping Edward will come out.

Still no sign of him by 9:00 pm, I'm worried about him.

"Emily, where is Edward?" I ask, as she heads off to her and Sam's room.

"I don't know. Try checking his room; it is the first one up the stairs. Goodnight Jasper." She says leaving me alone.

By 10:00 I'm bored out of my mind and want some form of human contact. For whatever reason Edward has yet to make an appearance, so, I slowly hobble my way up the stairs towards his room.

"Edward?" I call out as I knock on his door, my ankle throbbing from my climb. "Edward?" I call again.

"I thought you'd be gone." He says when the door finally opens. I pause before answering; did he actually want me to leave?

"I um… I would like to stay." I say, unable to look him in the eye as I wait for the rejection that I know would come from him.

"How could you want to stay, you're hurt. It's my fault; you shouldn't be around me Jasper. I'm not good for you." There's a small frown on his face as he tries to convince me to leave.

"I'm not hurt because of you." I say, reaching one hand out to touch his arm that was blocking my way from entering the room. I couldn't stop my gasp as I realized how soft the fur was. "Please Edward, I want to say, to be friends. You don't know this but I don't have any friends. It would be nice to have one." Something in his eyes reminded me of someone I've met, though I quickly brush it off.

"You can stay as long as you want, however if you ever want to leave just tell me, and I'll make the arrangements." Suddenly his demeanor changes and he looks at my ankle. "You shouldn't be on that." He says, worry in his eyes.

"Yeah I know. But you weren't coming out." I say, hoping I don't sound too stupid. I just wanted to get to know him, was that such a bad thing?

"Well, why don't we sit and talk some, I have to go grab your present I had Sam pick up." I hadn't noticed the small sitting area on the second floor till Edward pointed it out. Slowly I made my way over there, wondering what kind of gift Edward could have gotten for me.

"Um, here." He says, handing me to bag and taking a seat in the chair besides mine.

I can't help but laugh as I see what he has given me.

"Really?" I say laughing. "This is…" I can't even finish my sentence I'm laughing so much. "A snuggie really?"

I think I see a hint of a blush on his cheeks before he speaks.

"Well I just thought that um, well when your wings grow your shirts rip, maybe you could wear this, you know stay warm; though still leave your wings free?" I stare at him, his logic makes sense to me and it is the first gift I've ever received.

"Thank you." I say after I take the plastic wrapping off and notice how soft it is. "So I was wondering if we could get to know each other or something, maybe ask questions."

"You mean like playing 20 questions?" He says an amused smile on his face.

"Um, yeah." I say.

"Ok, shoot!" he says, waiting for me to go first.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask, and the game begins.

**AN: What did you think? **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I own nothing…. BIG thanks to my amazing beta…. **

**Chapter ****11**

**Edward POV-**

"What's your favorite color?" Jasper asks as his first question. _Out of all the things he could have asked, he chose my favorite color? Jasper sure is one of a kind…_

"Um, I guess red." I respond after thinking for a moment.

"Mine is, orange." He says causing me to laugh, because the room decorated for him is orange.

"Well um… what's your favorite book?" _Jasper loves to read, so this question is perfect!_

"I don't really have a number one, but I like _Eragon_. I can't wait for the last of that series to come out this fall. Okay my turn, have you always been like this?" He asks suddenly serious.

"No, I use to look normal." I reply and then go silent. I want to ask about his wings, but I'm not sure how. Jasper seems to have no problem jumping between heavy and light topics but I'd probably make things awkward. "What's something else that you love?"

"Swimming," He says getting a faraway look in his eyes. "I use to love swimming so much; I loved how Forks High had an indoor pool. Swimming was always my favorite unit in physical education."

"Oh." I say, before going silent. I've never been a fan of swimming and now in my predicament, I knew I wouldn't like it.

"It's ok to ask." He whispers. "I know you want to ask about my wings."

I spend another full minute just staring off to the side before I lock eyes with him.

"Do they hurt when they come out?" The question comes out as a whisper, and I am unsure if he had heard me until he opens his mouth.

"Not really," He says absentmindedly placing his hand across his back, as if remembering how it feels. "I guess you could say it's like taking off a band aid or something. For me it's almost freeing in a way. I can't fly or anything, though sometimes I wonder if my father hadn't bound them to restrict their growth if I would have been able to. I don't even know why I have them. Father doesn't like to talk about it, sometimes I wonder if it's a curse."

Once he finishes rambling he looks up at me and blushes.

"Sorry, um I talk too much sometimes."

"It's ok I like hearing you talk." I say praying that it didn't sound too corny.

"Um, thanks." He says, staring into my eyes.

The sound of the clock brings us back to the present.

11:30 I say to myself as Jasper stands.

"I um, need to go to bed. Thank you for the gift Edward." I watch as he limps to his room. I don't want him to leave, but I know he must be tired and there's a small chance he's not ready for me to see his wings again. "I'll see you tomorrow Edward, goodnight." He says giving me a smile before disappearing behind his door.

"Goodnight Jasper." I say before I stand and head down stars to eat. I c**an'**t believe he **i**s staying. 

As the days go by Jasper's limp lessens and the bruises around his ankles and the scrapes around his hand heal; and before I know it he has been here for a month.

"Is there anything you miss?" I ask, one night as we sat in the living room talking.

"The ocean, I use to sneak away from home during the summer for an entire month and go to California to the beaches there." He says with a wistful smile.

We talk about random things until Jasper turns to the clock.

"It's late," Jasper notice**s** when the clock read**s** 2:00; his wings had grown hours ago and he was currently wrapped up in the snuggie. "I should um, I should go to bed."

_Why __does he all of a sudden become so scared and nervous? Have I done something wrong?_ I wonder.

He's standing before me in a matter of seconds.

"Please, I just want to try something," he whispers quietly before his soft lips meet mine. (OK, Just go with Edwards lips still look human, though with lots of fir) "Goodnight Edward" he says, and is gone before I know what hit me. With a dazed look in my eyes I slowly reach my paw up lightly touching my lips that still tingle from Jasper's kiss…

That was five days ago, and after coming back to reality, I thought the whole kiss was a fluke or a one time thing. Surprisingly every night ends the same since then, Jasper would tell me he has to go and softly our lips would meet for just a moment.

Its 5:00 a.m. when Sam emerges, to find me waiting for him in the kitchen.

"How are things going Edward?" I don't think Sam would ever believe it but I looked up to him like a brother ever since my change.

"Things are going good Sam. Um I was waiting up for you because I found some plans I was hoping you could see through." I say pulling out my notes about an indoor pool area that could attach to the main house. Given it would take up the grass area in the backyard, but I didn't care. This would be my gift to Jasper.

"You want to build an indoor heated swimming pool?" Sam questions as he views the plans.

"Yes, I am also taking Jasper to a secluded beach house that we own. This is meant for a surprise for him, so we'll be gone till it's finished."

"Ok, I'll make sure it's done."

We wait until the sun sets before we take a private limo driven by Seth, a good friend of Sam's, who already knows about my little secret and is trusted to keep it to himself.

"Sir we're here." Seth says as we pull up to the beach house.

"Wow." Jasper **gasps **from besides me. He hadn't questioned me at all when I asked him to come on vacation with me. Now I just hope he'll stay until the surprise is ready for him. Sam had found a crew that could do it in about three weeks, since we offered to pay extra to have it done faster.

I notice boxes inside the house as we step in. Boxes from my past life, father must have shipped them here to get them out of his main house. I didn't care about that stuff; none of it mattered to me.

"Wow Edward, this is beautiful." Jasper says, as we walk in.

I'm unsure when it happened exactly, but I'm now aware of this strong pull I have towards Jasper. I want to be near him, to know more about him. A part of me wants to tell him the truth, but I also knew he would hate me for the person I once was.

**AN: What did you think? **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I own nothing….**

**I would like to thank my beta ****RockinThatAfroPic, when I was at a loss in how to do this chapter she came through and wrote most of it… SO its thanks to her that you have the chapter before you. :)**

**Chapter ****12**

**Jasper**** POV-**

Edward and I have been here for about a week, and so far everything is going great. And well you know what they say sooner or later the shit has to hit the fan…

I wake up early in the morning to the sun shining through the blinds, and I can't help but smile as I do every day as of late, because thoughts about Edward and our blooming relationship flood my mind. Looking at the time I note that it is way too early to expect Edward to be out of bed so I decide to leisurely explore the cabin.

Upon further inspection I note that what I originally thought was a coffee table, is in fact a chest of some sort. Kneeling in front of it I flip open the latch and lift the lid, I know it's rude to snoop and curiosity killed the cat, ect., ect., but I can't help but check it out. Plus, it's not like Edward told me anything was off limits.

Hopefully whatever is in here will keep me occupied until he wakes up.

Instead of finding a stash of games like I had assumed, the chest is full of Forks High memorabilia like spirit shirts, yearbooks, and gym uniforms.

Did Emily or Sam go to Forks High, or perhaps Edward's parents? But it can't be, because all this stuff looks exactly like the stuff I had when I went to Forks High…

Picking up one of the yearbooks I note the date is the same year I attended…

_What the hell?_

Okay now I'm really curious.

Opening the front cover I'm horrified to find out that it belongs to the head moron that made my life a living hell.

Tony.

The one name that can still bring shivers down my spine.

Tony.

My eyes watered as I read a few of the messages left by his goons… this is all too real.

_Tony, man what a year, r__ight? I mean dude can't wait for summer parties and all. _

_Tony, all I got to say is; You, Me, Club 33…. My cousin can so get us in to see some HOT chicks!_

I stop reading as I throw the book down and run to the bathroom, making it just in time to lose whatever contents that were left in my stomach.

I stare at myself in the mirror as I take in my tear stained face, my curly blonde hair that now resembles a bird's nest, and my chapped lips.

Edward is Tony.

"Why?" I whisper just as 'Edward' peaks around the corner.

"Everything okay Jasper?" He asks, still pretending to be nice.

This whole thing was a lie.

The way he cared for me…

The way he saved me…

The kiss…

All lies.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I demand as I turn around to face him. "Was it not enough to make my entire high school existence a living hell that you had to throw in this little prank too?"

He looks utterly confused as I storm past him and over to the yearbook I had dropped on the ground.

"Jasper, what are you talking about?" He asks, stepping closer to me.

"THIS!" Is all I say as I throw the yearbook at him, and he catches it perfectly. Realization quickly comes to his features and as he goes to speak, to spill even more lies to me, I leave slipping on a pair of shoes before I go.

Storming out of the house and down the drive way. I'm walking for about ten minutes when a limo pulls up.

"Jasper, let me give you a ride back to Sam and Emily." Seth says, getting out and opening a door for me to climb in.

It isn't until I am in the car that I realize I am soaking wet and shivering from the cold. I guess it wasn't very smart of me to leave in just a t-shirt and sweat pants…

Seth remains silent throughout the ride, and for that I am grateful. I feel so vulnerable after finding out the one person I have opened myself up to turned out to be the spoiled insensitive jackass from my school days.

_Now the question remains… what will I do now?_

_Where will I go?_

I can't live under the same roof as _Him_ without constantly being on edge.

It's terrible how one moment, one instance, can shadow all the positive memories. After seeing that yearbook when I look at 'Edward' I don't see the gentle beast that saved me from my father, tended to my wounds, and actually listened to what I had to say.

Edward was my rock, my protector, my lo-

No I'm not about to go there.

Now Edward is all but a distant memory and all I can think about is Tony, the devil incarnate with an angel's smile.

I'm taken back to days of high school when all I wished was to be invisible. When you're invisible no one makes fun of you. I can still picture them laughing at me.

_Jasper: the weirdo, the freak, the broke loser_

…_the butt of all jokes._

Memories of their stupid pranks still haunt me to this day:

_Opening my locker to get my books __just to have a pie thrown in my face_

_Being tripped in the cafeteria, and spilling my lunch all over the floor._

_Delivering pizzas to one of their many parties, only to be treated as a burden and being quickly shoed away without a tip. _

"Jasper we're here" Seth announces from the driver's seat, interrupting my thoughts.

"Thanks" I choke out a reply through my sobs and awkwardly stumble my way out of the vehicle.

Bursting through the front door I run towards the bathroom hoping to avoid Sam and Emily until I can calm myself down a little more.

"Jasper, is that you?" I hear Emily call from upstairs.

Rather than answering I pick up my speed. Once I reach the wash room I shut and lock the door. When I turn around I am met with the compassionate gaze of molten silver eyes.

"Oh Jasper…" I don't speak as I back away from the mirror where such familiar eyes of that girl Alice are staring back at me.

_I can't handle this. _I think as I leave the bathroom and run right into Emily, tears still streaming down my face. Hardly a second goes by before Emily wraps her arms around me, allowing me to cry into her shoulder as we sink to the ground.

I desperately clutch the back of her dress and cry into her shoulder. She gently shushes me as she slowly rubs my back and after awhile she starts to sing to me in a language I cannot understand.

_Perhaps it's Quileute?_

Whatever it is, it's soothing and I sag into her a little more. Once my sobs quiet Emily pulls me up and we walk over to the couch. When I'm settled she leaves the room and comes back a few minutes later with two steaming mugs of tea.

I gratefully take the mug and bring it to my nose inhaling the herbal aroma floating from the cup and immediately identifying it as chamomile. Blowing on the hot drink I take a small sip to clear my throat and then turn my attention back to Emily.

"You knew" I say, my question sounding more like a statement. There is no accusation in my voice, just acceptance.

"Yes" she softly replies.

"Was Tony ever mean to you?" I ask.

"No, not necessarily mean, more like disrespectful. He looked down on Sam and me because I took care of the home while Sam worked as a mechanic rather than having some big multimillion dollar job. He had this air of superiority about him where he would constantly resist us as authority figures. If we told him to do something, he'd do the opposite. He was spoiled, rude, selfish…" she abruptly stops and shakes her head as if ridding herself of the memory.

"The change… it was hard on him at first because Tony was so dependent on his looks to get his way and to make friends. Once he was separated from the morons he went to school with he started to realize that people did not like him for who he was but rather for what he looked like and how much money he had. I think that was a big wake up call. The more time he spent in isolation with us the nicer he became. The final step was when he renounced the name Tony and asked to be called Edward. The change I saw in him was like night and day" she smiles fondly at the thought.

"He was so lonely though Jasper. His dad was hardly around as it was, but once he saw Edward's condition he completely abandoned the boy leaving him in our care. He had no one his age to relate to and talk to. None of his so called friends even gave much of an effort to see him. In fact, they quickly gave up on him within a few days. As corny as this sounds you really did light up his life when you were brought here. He loves you, you know?"

"I just, I can't! What if he changes back? What if he becomes Tony again?"

"Come let me show you something."

Setting our tea mugs down on the coffee table we both stand from the couch and she gently takes my hand and leads me through the first floor of the house, towards the back.

The door is a big mirror, and for a moment I don't notice a handle until Emily opens it. I am awestruck with what I see before me as I step into the room behind Emily.

"This wasn't here before I, I mean we, left. Was it?"

"Nope" she says with a smirk.

"Why?" I whisper.

"He knows you like to swim" she squeezes my shoulder then walks out the room leaving me to my thoughts.

Although he may be 'Edward' now there still seems to be remnants of 'Tony' in him in terms his desire for extravagant things. It would be insulting to simply call what lays before me a pool, this looks more like a paradise. The size isn't too large where it could be considered overwhelming but it isn't small either, it's perfect for doing laps or just lounging around. There's even a freaking hot tub attached to the side of it!

What really sets this 'pool' apart from all others is waterslide.

Elegant looking black iron railings line the side of the steep stone staircase that leads to the slide. The wall surrounding the slide is decorated with stones of various shades of black and grey. The darker stones set on both sides of the slide have a gentle stream of water running down them, resembling a very tame waterfall. Lastly, plants sit in various places on the wall giving the whole area a more natural and outdoor like vibe.

I can see myself spending hours here.

All the walls surrounding this room are actually made of glass giving whoever is in here a perfect view of the forest and also allows a lot of natural light to flood the room.

Taking a closer look at the glass, I notice it has an odd reflection to it; this is definitely two-way glass.

This is an absolutely genius design for an indoor swimming area because you can see out towards the forest and into the house without being seen.

Walking over to the water's edge I kneel down to feel how warm the water is.

"It's heated." I say to myself, surprised that someone like Tony would go and do something like this for me.

Emily's words come back to my mind as I stare at the pool.

_He was so lonely… His dad was hardly around… He had no one his age to relate to and talk to… He loves you__…_

Standing here before the pool I hear the truth of her words. _But could I do it? Could I love Tony? I had thought that I was falling in love with Edward, but now that I know he's Tony, does that change how I feel?_

_Can I forget everything him and his friends did to me?_

I wonder as I shed my shoes and jump into the water. Not bothering to remove my sweatpants or shirt. I swim, for the first time in years, letting my thoughts drift as I allow myself to calm down.

**AN: Sorry about the long wait. Please let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I own nothing….**

**This chapter is un beta'd Any and all mistakes are mine. **

**Chapter ****13**

**Edward**** POV-**

I felt my heart break as I watch Jasper leave.

With tears in my eyes I find my phone and call Seth, who has been living near by just in case he is needed.

"Mr. Cullen." He answers, always the professional.

"Hey Seth, um Jasper and I just well… Um I just need you to pick him up. Take him back to Sam and Emily. Please." I didn't want to get into all the details with Seth about what was going on.

"Sure thing Sir." He says before pausing. "Edward, are you alright?"

He sounded so concerned about me that I couldn't help but answer.

"I'll be fine." With that the call disconnects and I fall in a heap to the floor.

I can't even calm down enough to call Emily and tell her.

Instead I choose to text her.

**Emily,**

**I screwed up. I'm sorry for everything. Seth is bringing Jasper back there. Please get him whatever he will need, before he leaves. **

**-Edward**

I don't even bother looking at her reply a minute later as I let myself cry. I had felt like Jasper truly liked me and considering he could see past my beastly appearance. It wasn't my appearance that scared me away. It was Tony, a boy who acted better than everyone, treated so many like crap and made fun of Jasper, for not only being poor and so unlike the popular people, but because Tony couldn't admit that he had a crush on another boy. Not just any boy though, on Jasper.

Tony could not be gay.

But Edward, Edward was free of those people who Tony had called friends. And Tony's father was nothing to Edward. No the only people to truly mattered where Emily and Sam. They didn't care if Edward liked Jasper. They just wanted him to be happy.

Jasper, Jasper mattered most of all.

I had tried so long to make sure everything was perfect for him. Emily had called just yesterday to tell me that the pool was done and that we can come back whenever we want.

At the time I couldn't wait to take Jasper back and show him. Now I can't stop the tears as I realize he'll never know. He'll leave and I will forever be alone. Cursed to be this creature for the rest of my life.

I let sleep take me, as my tears dry.

In my dream I am standing there watching an all too familiar scene unfold.

Tony was with his friends. The doorbell had just rang causing everyone to run to the door.

"It's that strange kid we went to high school with." Jacob says, as he opens the door. "What you want?" Jacob demands though Jasper isn't looking at him, jasper is looking at Tony.

"Edward?" Jasper quietly says, looking between me and the retreating Jacob. "I need you…. Please…" Jaspers voice was suddenly so far away.

The moment my eyes popped open I knew it was night and I quickly called Seth.

"Mr. Cullen?" His voice says on the first ring.

"Seth something's wrong I need you to come get me, please." I say skipping all pleasantries.

"I'm on my way Sir." He says before the call is disconnected.

I take the time to dial Jaspers cell and get no reply before handing up and trying Emily's and Sam's getting the same results.

"Take me back to the house please Seth." I say as soon as I get into the car, not even giving him time to get out of the car to open my door.

"OK buckle up." He says and we are off.

The moment we pull up to the house I jump out, at seeing the door wide open, and a strange car parked in front.

"Hey, Quil, call Embry. Head over to the house asap, something's going on." I hardly realize Seth had called some cop friends of his as I race inside, calling Jaspers name.

**Jasper POV-**** Five hours before. **

"Emily, I'll be fine here alone." I assure her for the seventh time in two minutes as I walk her to the door where Sam waited for her. "Go, have fun and enjoy your anniversary. I'll see you later."

"Ok, take care Jasper. There's dinner in the oven take it out when the buzzer beeps. We'll be home about one." And like that she is gone and I am alone for the first time in what seems like forever.

The buzzer goes off five minutes later and I practically inhale the enchiladas as thoughts of Edward and Tony plague my mind. After eating I make my way to the living room and watch Lord of The Rings, though my mind is more on Edward than the movie.

Loud banging on the door frightens me as I jump up to answer the door, not realizing the time. I throw open the door, thinking it must be Sam and Emily, somehow locked out.

"There you are boy." My father says with a creepy grin as he and a man he is with push their way inside.

I back up, my eyes scanning for anything I can use as a weapon as I see both men holding knifes.

"Don't even think about fighting back. Your father already promised you'll be good for me." The man said stepping even closer to me, causing me to take a step back only to realize I'm now backed up into a corner. The clock strikes twelve and the man grins even bigger. "Time to see the freak." He says, as me wings grow, ruining my shirt in the process. Before I register what's happening he's pulling me away from the wall and throwing me face down onto the couch, his disgusting hand touching one of my wings. "I believe you are right, we indeed can do business, I'll give you 2." He says talking to my father. I don't hear my fathers reply as there is suddenly pain in my wings; I look at him to see him holding up some feathers from my wings. Its then what is happening dawns on me and I jump up, running towards the kitchen, praying I will get to the knives in time to get one before they stop me.

"Put that down boy." My father demands as I grab the hung meat cleaver knife, and holding it out in front of me. I could feel blood drip down my wing, I knew they would heal, but until sunrise they would bleed and I would be in horrible pain from them. I couldn't let it make we weak right now. If this man got me out of the house that was it, I knew I would never have a chance to get away.

My vision was wavering as a new voice demanded someone to stop. I become unaware of my surroundings as darkness takes me, falling onto the floor, my own blood seeping my shirt.

I wake to gentle hands picking me up and carrying me.

"Edward?" I question as my eyes open as I see his familiar face.

"Shhh Jasper, you're safe now. Please just rest, they are gone, no one can hurt you any more." Its then that I realize he's shirtless and there was something, most likely his shirt, wrapped around my wings, trying to stop the bleeding.

I wrap my arms around him as he carries me up the stairs and into my room. It's only when he lays me on my side away from him, and goes to leave that I turn to face him, wincing slightly from the pain in my wing as I move.

"Please don't leave me Edward." I say, as I reach out to his arm.

His eyes seem sad as he nods, sitting on the bed, I waste no time curling my body around his as my head rests above his heart. I let the gentle beating of his heart lulu me to sleep.

"I love you Edward." I say before sleep fully takes me, not even hearing his own confession of love for me.

"Jasper, wake up." Edward voice calls to me, waking me up. Before I open my eyes I notice the feel of skin under my hand, that had been resting of Edward's chest.

"Edward?" I question as I open my eyes and see human Tony, though a little older.

"You broke the spell." He whispers as I hear a little giggle and bolt up to see that girl Alice from school, smiling at us.

"I knew you could break the spell Jasper." She says walking closer to us, as he appearance changes.

There standing in her place was Emily.

"Emily?" Edward and I both gasp.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Edward. You where becoming so spoiled I had to do something. When I went to school as Alice and Jasper made a wish that some guy in school learn their lesson I came up with this." She says taking a small step towards us. "The spell is broken Jasper and I also have the power to break your own spell."

With that she points to my wings.

"You can take them away?" I whisper and she nods.

_Is that what I wanted? I was so use to having them, to hiding away when they were to grow. What would it be like to not have them at all? _

**AN: Please let me know what you think.** **Also please in a review let me know should Jasper keep his wings or get rid of them? I have yet to fully decide if he should keep them or not. **

**This is sadly the last chapter. The next chapter will be the epilogue. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I own nothing….**** I hope no one kills me for this ending. **

**This chapter is un beta'd Any and all mistakes are mine. **

**Epilogue **

**Jasper **** POV-**

"The spell is broken Jasper and I also have the power to break your own spell."

With that she points to my wings.

"You can take them away?" I whisper and she nods.

_Is that what I wanted? I was so use to having them, to hiding away when they were to grow. What would it be like to not have them at all? _

"It was your great-great grandfather who was cursed by one of my ancestors; he had broken into her home to steal her valuables. When she caught him she cursed him, so that he wouldn't be able to go out late at night when others are sleeping and steal. Jasper you've proven to be a better man than those before you. But the choice is yours."

I think for a moment wondering what I should do. If I kept them, won't my father keep coming after me?

"What happened to my father?"

**Quil POV-**

Embry and I had been waiting forever to get the call, and now that Seth has called it's time to move in.

We had been after Aro for months. It was when Jasper moved in with Sam and Emily that we knew Aro would eventually try to "collect" him. We find Aro, we find some of our pack brothers he's already "collected". Aro is a sick twisted man, who put what he called freaks on display for money. He had already taken Bradley only months ago.

We rush into the house as look around. Two men are out cold, one we don't recognize, the other is Aro Volturi he was face down on the floor, two feathers clutched in his hands. Edward is in a corner, holding tight to who we would assume is Jasper.

Quickly we grab the two men and haul them outside, where Sam and Emily had just arrived.

"That's Jaspers father." Sam explains as Emily steps towards the man.

"He won't remember a thing." Even knowing that Emily is a witch it's still creepy sometimes to think that she could take away someone's memory.

"No, where are they, the feathers. I must have the feathers. That freak will make me millions, millions I tell you." Great Aro was awake, time to see if he'll tell us where he kept his collection. "The feathers are the proof. They are mine. You must get your own. Give them back to me." It's only when I walk over to him that I notice two beautifully white feathers laying on the ground. Must have fallen out of his hands when we took him to the cars. I wonder as I pick them up, surprised at the softness and silkiness of them.

It only takes us ten minutes to get our answer and soon Aro's mind is wiped clean by Emily and we are off. The feathers now in Emily's hands.

Time to save the others and book these two criminals. They may get out of jail eventually but Emily reassured me that neither of them will remember anything.

**Jasper POV-**

It had been three weeks. Edward and I had been on 14 dates, twelve hikes, watched one meteor shower and countless movies, and made out more times that I could count.

Tonight the weather was so bad we stayed home, opting to watch a movie and eat popcorn with M&M's.

"That was good. But I still like the original three better." I say as the movie ends and Edward stands to turn it off. "I mean they didn't really make it match up perfectly. He's young in this movie when he gets paralyzed. But in a movie that's supposed to be after this he isn't in a wheel chair when he's older and goes to that girl's house with Erick. Jane, or Jeannie… oh I don't remember her name right now." I say frustrated at forgetting her name and causing Edward to laugh.

"I think you are talking about Jean." He says, walking back over to me and kissing me.

"Edward, I'm ready." I whisper when we break apart to breath.

"Are you sure?" He asks, looking into my eyes, wondering if I was telling the truth or not.

"Yes."

It seems to take us forever to get up the stairs to his room. Since we kept stopping and kissing along the way.

Our clothes are quickly scattered on the floor, leaving us both in our boxers as Edward backs me up to the bed.

"It's been three weeks, please Jasper, show me your wings." Edward begs as he pulls at my bandage.

Slowly I unwrap the bandage from my torso and turn my back to Edward.

"They are beautiful." He says, his hand reaching out, brushing along the black ink now on my body.

Slowly he teases me with his touch, his lip soon attack my neck and I am moaning in pleasure.

"Edward, I want you inside me." I whisper, trying to control my lust.

Slowly he pulls my boxers down. "How do you want it?" He asks, his breath sending shivers down my spine as he kisses my shoulder.

"I want to watch you; I want to see your face."

The bed was soft under my body, Edwards fingers seemed to know exactly what to do to make me moan and shiver with want.

"I'm ready, please Edward I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that." I beg as I attempt to pry his lips from my ever sensitive nipples.

"I won't hurt you." He says for the thousandth time as he slowly pushes inside of me. Filling me so completely.

We make slow sweet love and it doesn't take long for us to both come undone and shout the others name as we cum hard.

"Perfect." Edward says, as he disposes of the condom, cleans me off and lays down next to me, pulling me so that my head is rested on his chest, one of his hands tracing the tattoo on my back.

"I love you." He whispers as I start to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too." I say back as I fall asleep a big smile on my face.

**Edward POV-**

The tattoo on Jaspers back was beautiful.

I don't fall asleep as I watch my angel sleep in my arms. Reaching into the drawer next to me I pull out two white feathers.

Holding the two feathers that had been cut from Jasper that horrible night so long ago, I was glad to have been able to save him. I would never have forgiven myself if I would have lost him.

It isn't until the clock strikes twelve that I let myself drift asleep, letting Jaspers feathers glide through my hand, relishing in the softness of them as I pull Jasper closer to me.

**AN: Please let me know what you ****thought…. Can you guess the movie they watched? ;)**

**Oh and please don't hate me for how it ended. Jasper had the final say in things…. : /**


	15. Important Please Read

**Important Please Read**

I will be doing a future take for this story in benefit to Fandom for Texas Wildfire Relief. You can find a link on my profile page. PLEASE check it out.

I am also looking for someone who's willing to do a banner for me. Please PM me if you are interested. (A banner maker will get a treat)

;)


End file.
